1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tracking activities and costs on telephones and other devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cost recovery software are used to capture office expenses, such as print, copy, phone, scan, and fax activities. Conventionally, call accounting is performed entirely on a telephone handset. Using complex configurations at the telephone exchange or switch, handsets are programmed to require users to key in a code to bill a telephone call. Accounting is conventionally enforced by disabling or preventing use of the telephone until billing information is entered.
The conventional method is illustrated in FIG. 1, and typically includes the following steps:                a. In step 11, a user picks up a telephone handset. An unusual dial tone may be used for indicating that the telephone is not yet ready to place a call, and that billing information is required.        b. In step 12, the user provides first-tier billing code (e.g. project, client, etc.)        c. In step 13, the user provides second-tier billing code (e.g. phase, matter, etc.)        d. In step 14, the user provides additional metadata (billable/non-billable, reason, etc.)        e. In step 15, the telephone is released to place a call. Dial tone may change at this point.        f. In step 16, the user keys in a telephone number and places the call.        
Many telephone systems lack the capability to pre-load a list of valid accounting codes. Hence, many call accounting systems are “free form,” allowing users to key in arbitrary and potentially invalid accounting information.
Some prior art systems do allow validation. However, they cannot offer much in the way of feedback. Many handsets lack a display, and thus must rely on audio feedback (e.g. “three rapid beeps” means invalid code) to indicate the status of the handsets. Handsets with small LCD displays can offer basic text prompts, but little more. No search mechanism is typically present to locate accounting data, leaving the user to perform a lookup or search elsewhere, or to memorize what are often lengthy numeric codes.
The above-described pre-billed model found in prior art requires that all accounting data are entered by the user before the telephone is unlocked. This model is self-enforcing in that users must respond to all questions (possibly inaccurately) in order to gain access to a telephone line. Failure to respond to prompts, or failure to supply valid responses to prompts, will result in denial of access to the equipment.
Telephone accounting that employs the traditional workflow described above is highly unpopular among end users. The number of mandatory steps, coupled with the absence of a search and feedback mechanisms, frustrates end users. Many companies employ an “administrator override” billing code (e.g. “99999”). These override codes often become common knowledge, and users eventually use it in lieu of the correct billing code in order to avoid frustration and lost productivity.